iTruth or Dare
by Seddielovergrl
Summary: 2nd-last 1shot in my iSituations collection. I recommend reading them first. In this Sam is fed up with Freddie, every interaction with him is laced with tension. She needs a girls night, but what happens when he makes an appearance? SEDDIE FILLED!


iTruth or Dare

A|N: MUST READ! School has been way crazier than expected, and has taken up SO much of my time. I feel so bad about not updating, a month has passed and you guys out there have had no word from me. I apologize; I have was forced by my parents to try a Fanfiction-celibacy (no it has nothing to do with the dirty u sick minded people lol) They wanted me to stop obsessing. But I am back! And I have decided to put a one shot up- this one shot, and in my free time write the next chapter of iLove Boys That Fight.

The annual all girl sleepover iCarly style

SAM:

The uncomfortable silence that fills the room when Freddie & I are left alone makes me cringe. We pretend that everything is fine- that nothing happened at Carly's party. That nothing has changed between us although we both know that it has. It has been different since our first kiss, but after Zap, and everything else... Now it has gotten really bad.

I pride myself on being able to handle my own problems. Now... Now I am desperate; I feel liked heart has been pulled from my chest. Having this uncomfortable silence is torture. One more minute of this, and I am going to snap.

Which means that the future of my mental health is in the hands THEM!

Oh Dear God just go ahead, and lock me up in a mental institute right now…

You see the annual iCarly sleepover is made up of Melanie (oh jjjjjjooooyyy), Shelby, Carly, and well moi. We all, once a month, every month- gather in the iCarly studio, and gossip, play games, watch movies, read trashy magazines, and give each other makeovers; well let me re-phrase that Shelby and I watch as Carly, and Melanie give each others makeovers, making fun of trashy magazines, and gossip. And watch actions movies, and play Mario cart, when Carly, and Melanie aren't paying attention. If I was caught dead doing half of that… Even the "not really girl parts"…Oh boy…But it helps we made a pact to never speak of what happens at these sleepover's to anyone other than who was there. Which was crucial or I would never leave Carly's house. I mean if people that "knew" me knew what I spilled - that I gossiped- that I had a secret girly side... I don't want to think about it! The whole fact that Samantha Sam Puckett has a soft side would set the world into a tizzy. People wouldn't believe it...

A lot of people expect a hard to the bone, has never cried once in her life type if girl- and that's what they get. But I am human despite what some think. And I am a girl- despite what some others think. And I do have feelings; shocker right!

* Sigh *

But I am not the only one; thank goodness Shelby feels the same way. That fact helps make me feel a little saner. I mean if a MMA fighter can't handle it either, well, it's self-explanatory.

"SAM!" Carly screams from upstairs " ARE YOU READY YET? SHELBY AND MELANIE ARE ALMOST HERE!"

"YA!" I get off the shay's couch, and head to the elevator. Taking my time- knowing this is going to be a long night.

As the elevator doors shut I close my eyes, lean back against the cool metal, and sink to the floor. Listening to the elevators silent comforting sounds, enjoying the quiet while I could.

As the elevator doors opened, I felt someone grab me- but by the smell I assumed it was Carls, and pull me out of the elevator.

"Cccaaaaarrrrrlllssss!" I whined pulling myself free of her grasp

"Come on Sam, you know that when they get here everything has to be perfect! Get off your bum, and help!"

" Fine." I mutter

"And Sam,"

"Ya Carls?"

" Get changed into your pj's. When you said you were ready I thought you meant ready for bed."

" I am ready, what's wrong with jeans, and a tee-shirt?"

Carly glared at me, which meant that I had no choice in the matter.

Sighing I walked over to Carly's room, over to her amazing closet- with the touch pad. (I had Freddie program me into it a week or so after Carly's birthday, along with some outfit choices for me since I basically live at Carly's.) I put pj's in, and it comes up with a tightly fitted tank top, and boxer shorts. Perfect.

Just as I pull the tank over my head the doorbell rings signaling me my personal purgatory has just been entered.

What I saw when I went down stairs wasn't what I was looking forward to at all, no Shelby, or Melanie. Or meat of any kind. What I got… well could definitely be called better, or the worst thing ever. Freddie was standing there in a tight white button down shirt that show cased his abs and black jeans that hugged his butt. And his hair wasn't looking perfect every hair every hair forced like it had years ago when I first met him; when his mom did his hair. No it looked perfectly out of place- ruffled, wind blown, like he had continuously run his fingers through it because he was SO nervous, or anxious. God I am SO dead.

"Sup Fredwiener."

"Princess Puckett."

"Don't you know its girls night Fredidiot, unless you are finally coming out? I mean it's about time."

"No Demon, I am over here to fix the Shay's DVD player- so you can watch movies. That is unless you want me to leave that is. And you can spend the night being tortured by Melanie and Carly, because you have to resort to doing each other's nails."

God he's getting good at this…

"Go ahead- you wouldn't want to let Carly down now would you."

"Now what do you always bring that up? Does it bother you that much that I care about a GIRL? Or is it because you aren't much of a girl?"

"Aaawww aren't you just SO cute! To think you thinking that Carly will one day go mental and fall for you!"

With that I left, going up the stairs, and locked myself in the bathroom.

Distraction my ass. I threw everything I could find laying around on the counter into the sink, against the mirror or the door breaking everything. I smashed a picture frame against the wall, and punched the mirror. Before curling up in the bathtub and finally letting my tears flow. I pounded against the marble bathtub until I completely gave up.

_Puckett's don't cry_ I kept trying to stop them from coming, but the more I tried the harder it was for me to stop them. So I cried for me, and every guy that had ever hurt me, for my dad, and my mothers horrid life, and for the fact that Freddie hates my guts, that he can't stand me… I was done trying.

I don't know how long I cried for, but I cried until I was so dehydrated so I couldn't cry anymore. And when I couldn't I picked myself up, and dried my face off. Brushed my teeth, put on a whole bunch of make up that I never wear, and left the bathroom. Right into Carly standing with her arms open wide, Shelby holding a packet of ham, and Melanie holding a brush. No one said anything. They just helped me into Carly's room, onto her bed. Carly put on the TV; MMA fighting, and Shelby handed me the ham, and Melanie sat behind me, and brushed my hair. She brushed my hair for almost an hour before I said anything to anyone.

"Thank you." I whispered my voice cracking

Shelby nodded in understanding before handing me a glass of water, and Melanie put down the brush, joining Carly on the beanbags. All of them knowing I wasn't ready to talk started to fake playing sleepover games waiting for me to join in… It wasn't until Truth or Dare that I made my first move. I jumped off the bed onto the trampoline, and then onto the red beanbag. All of them smiled before asking truth or dare.

"Dare, duh"

"Okay we dare you to tell us the truth, what happened with Freddie?"

* Sigh * I should have known they would do something like this…

"Well I sort of pushed myself over the edge by being mean to Freddie, then he said something's that made me so frustrated, and upset."

"I'm sorry Sam but the first part makes no sense." Carly said

"I… I can't hurt him anymore without hurting me. And he can hurt me by fighting back against me hurting him."

"Sammy-" Melanie started to talk but stopped when she noticed me crying again.

"I... I am sorry Freddie calls me that to get on my nerves and I guess someone else saying it hit a nerve." I try to crack a smile but fail miserably.

"You're a mess girly." Shelby states

"Aww so kind." Carly says and we all laugh

Normality; just what I need.

" Isn't she?" I say

"Truth or dare Shelby?"

"Dare duh." She say's mirroring my answer

"Dare huh?"…

A\n: REVIEW! Was it a little rushed? Should I revise it again? Sorry I just couldn't wait to post again :)


End file.
